My NotSo Fun High School Life
by N0tMyNaM3
Summary: I am Lucy Heartfillia, 17 this year, your typical long-skirt, bespectacled, high socks girl aka nerd. And this is the story of my not-so fun high school life even though my mom said that high school is fun, whatever .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello to everyone! This is my first time writing a Fanfiction, so I don't know whether it is good, average or just bad! I just hope you guys can guide me along, reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**Word Count : 1,800+ (Without A/N and etc.)**  
**Rated : T For Some Swearing**

* * *

"Ahh!" I screamed out as someone bumped into me. I was about to close my eyes to wait for the impact that was about to come until I felt someones arms on my waist, supporting me. Glancing up, I saw the face of the owner, and started to blush. His face is as if it came out from a manga, irresistibly handsome and-

"Miss, are you alright?" oh well, better stop gawking or he'll have a impression that I am a pedophile or something like that. "Umm.. Yeah, I am fine. Thanks for uhm... Supporting me, I guess.." I said as I could feel blood gushing to my cheeks and ears, gawd, am I blushing or what? "Sure! No problem!" the owner gave me a toothy grin which made me blushed even further.

Realising that I am still in his warm arms, I said trying hard not to stutter."Erm... You can let go of me now, I can stand up now." "Huh? Oh! I'm sorry!" he let go of me gently, ahh... What a gentleman!

"Oops! I'm late, see you again! Bye!" he bid farewell before running off and blending his pink salmon hair into the crowd. I sighed, there is no way Magnolia could be so small to let me bump into him. Besides, that guy must have ran off because of my looks and dressing.. Just like every other guy I confessed to...

_Flashback 3 Years Ago_

_"Etou.. Senkogu-kun... I like you! This is for you!" I gathered all my courage and confessed as all the attention was directed at us. When I looked up to see what his reaction was, I was excited for a moment, until I saw his face. His face was turning pale from the usual redness of his face, "Uhh.. Uhh.. Uhh! I have a stomach pain!" and then he ran off. And from that incident onwards, he would always avoid me.  
_  
Every guy would always react the same as Sengoku-kun did, what an ill fate I have! Sob sob. Oh, I better stop blabbering and formally introduce myself. I am Lucy Heartfillia, 17 this year, your typical long-skirt, bespectacled, high socks girl aka nerd. And this is the story of my not-so fun high school life(even though my mom said that high school is fun, whatever).

* * *

Everyday, I have to successfully pass this trial before arriving at my destination. Now, what type of trial? You guys must be thinking, well simple-the school hallway.

I opened the the main door, mentally prepared to get called names by those popular ones as usual. But surprisingly, people were in groups discussing about the same topic(since they always go with the trend).

As I walked past groups of people, I could hear whispers of "I heard that the transfer students are all boys, and they are hot! Like totally hot!" followed by girlish giggles, eeeesh. When I returned back to the real world, I could see the girls giving me the look of disgust. Not giving them the chance to bully me, I scurried off to the classroom. Why did I even stare at those girls who wear heavy make up? Gross.

As I arrived outside the classroom, I peeked in through the windows to see if anyone was there. Relieved to only see Juvia, Erza and Levy, my best friends despite how others treat me(I am so touched, sob sob). I proceeded to the classroom.

"Hey guys." I greeted as I placed my out of fashion sling bag on the floor. "Hey." Erza replied, head on the table, resting. "Hi Lucy-chan!" Levy greeted back, active as always. "Hello there." Juvia greeted while smiling.

"Do you guys know that there are new transfer students transferring here?" Levy asked out of a sudden. "Yeah, I heard people talking about it when I was in the hallway." I said while chewing on my bread. "Nah, never heard of it until you told me." Erza replied boredly. "Juvia is not interested in these kind of things." Juvia said as she continued to read the book. And just after Juvia finished her sentence, the bell rang. Oh fuck my life.

* * *

There is always a pro and con in sitting at the way back. The pro being not able to get noticed by the bullies, you can see everything from here, I mean really! The view is godamn clear here! And the con being, you get to sit with the most bitchiest bitch you can ever meet-Lisanna. Really, she always try to bully me, but Erza would always stare at her, warning her not to touch me, or else she is good as a dead bitch.

"Class, there will be three transfer students transferring to our class today. I hope you guys will give them your warmest welcome." Then all of these started-Fangirls screaming and squealing, clapping and cheering could be heard. Oh god, why am I even in this damn class? I slammed my head against the table.

"Hi everyone! My name is Natsu Dragneel!" That voice.. I heard it before somewhere! Now where did I heard it from... Earlier today! It's him! "I like cats and-" he stopped and looked at my direction as I felt blood gushing to my face, he... He remembers me! He walked up as I fidgeted and adjusted my uniform. Seeing that he was near, I opened my mouth "Hel-" and I stopped as I saw him hugging Lisanna. What the fuck! This is the first time I felt embarrassed! Now the whole class is looking at me and laughing.

"Natsu dear! Why didn't you tell me that you are transferring here, and to my class!" Lisanna asked. "I wanted it to be a surprise!" Natsu, my ex-knight in shining armour grinned at her. "Oioi.. Stop lovey dovey-ing here, we still need to introduce ourselves." Natsu blushed before releasing his hold on Lisanna and walked back. "Ahem. The name's Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet all of you." Then blushing and screaming girls could be seen, even our teacher, Ms Cana could be seen blushing. "Fullbuster! Your pants and shirt!" "Huh? What?" He looked down at his body and hit by his slow realisation, he covered his body with his hands and ran out with his spongebob boxers on and uniform slinging over his shoulders. Once he got out, there were sounds of people plopping on the floor and even worse, sounds of footsteps most probably chasing after Gray. Poor Gray, most probably gonna get gang raped.

"Yo, Gajeel Redfox." I took a careful look at him, he had studs on his ears and his hands and mouth as well! Black hair and black dressing. Wow, is he an emo kid? All black! Well, at least he is normal, compared to others, or so I thought.. The class suddenly went dark, and a beam of light was present, shining on Gajeel who had a microphone in front of him. And then, the world ended when he started to sing. Now I take back my word on him being normal.

The last one was the strangest, he wore a cloak, carrying wands and staffs on his back. "My name, is Jellal Fernandes." just right after he finished his sentence. Erza's head perked up from her position and said "J-Jellal ..?" "E-Erza?" Most probably another couple thingy going on.. Wait, what? ERZA?

"I thought... You were dead?" Erza asked with tears forming in her eyes. "No, it's a long story. Let's sit down and I'll tell you everything." then the both of them sat down. And the rest of the class started to make noise as Ms Cana had excessive of nosebleed that she fainted and had to be sent to the hospital. So here I am, brooding with sadness, looking at my ex knight in shining armour getting lovey dovey with the bitchiest person. Fuck my life.

* * *

School was over, the whole class except Levy, Juvia and me went to celebrate the newcomers coming. Even Erza went, I excused myself as I hated these kind of gatherings and parties and most importantly, I don't want to see the both of them getting all lovey dovey, if you guys get who I am referring to.

As we three chatted, a limo stopped in front of us as I sweat dropped. And just now before I left for school via my legs, I told my mom not to ask the chauffeur to fetch me and my friends to lunch. And now, she has either forgotten or she didn't remind the chauffeur.

"Well guys, since my ride is here even though I didn't want it. Let's get in and get to our usual lunch place via limo instead of legs shall we?" The chauffeur got out and opened the door for us as we giggled and got in.

* * *

"I mean seriously, how can they not know that you're the daughter of the famous model Layla Heartfillia! It's so obvious since they all know your surname!" Levy asked as she picked up a piece of chicken using her chopsticks. "Actually, I only told them that my name, I didn't say out my surname in case I embarrass my mother." I took a piece of grilled meat from the grill. "I don't get what you guys are saying, but I know that the food here is always awesome!" Juvia said before carrying on to munch on her food. Both me and Levy started to giggle at Juvia's cuteness that Juvia also started to giggle along.

* * *

"I'm home." I said loudly as I took off my shoes and placed them on the shoe rack. "Welcome back darling, how was your day today? I'm sure it is fun!" she asked. "It sucked hell, not fun at all.." I said depressingly. "Don't worry my dear, I'm sure everything will take a turn for the better. You just have to suffer a bit before getting a better life. Just like me when I was young." my mother patted my shoulders before walking back to the kitchen to prepare dinner. My mother really knows how to comfort me. "Mother! I'll help you too!" I shouted as I ran to the kitchen to join my mother.

"Father's not coming back for dinner?" I asked while helping my mother to set the table. "Yeah, he has an important client to meet today." my mother said as she sat down on the dining chair."And I wanted to show father my results for my tests.." I said disappointingly. "Lucy dear, I am sure he will be happy to see that you got full marks again!" my mother told me. "Okay! Let's tuck in!" I said before feasting on my food.

* * *

I plopped down my princess bed after finishing my last piece of homework. I stared at the ceiling and wondered. Wondered whether I will truly become a beautiful woman or an ugly woman? Wondered whether I will get a husband, or not? Yawning, I pushed all my thoughts to the other side of my brain and prepared to sleep. I turned off all the lights and not long after, I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N : Woots! Hope you guys enjoyed it! ^~^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Wow! I didn't expect to get this much reviews! Thanks for all your support and please continue to review so I can continue to improve on this story! :D Oh yeah, I will most probably be updating around 2 weeks later? Examinations are around the corner, sorry for the inconvenience!**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Word Count : 1500+  
Rated : T for swearing**

* * *

"Homecoming Ball?" I asked as I munched on my cereal. "Yeah, your father and I are going to be one of the sponsors for your school's ball." my mother said as she poured coffee for herself. "Father? But this ball is not compulsory right..?" I asked slowly. "You have to attend this ball!" my mother insisted. "But I always skipped homecoming balls every year!" I reasoned, hoping my mother will give in to me. "No Lucy, you are to come this year. And my decision is final." I sighed and gave in instead. "Yes mother..". "Great! Shall we go shopping tomorrow?" my mother clasped her hands together. "What shopping?" I asked, shocked. But it was too late, my mother was in her world of happiness that she couldn't hear anything.

* * *

"Hahaha! I can't believe someone can make the stubborn Lucy change her mind!" Levy said while laughing. "Not funny, Levy." I mumbled and stared at her. "Okay! Okay! Relax Lucy, I was just kidding!" she stopped and sat down.

"Say Erza, are you going to the ball this year? Since... You know, someone is here.." Levy moved her eyes from Erza to Jellal repeatedly. "W-What are you saying? T-There's no way I'm going!" a blush crept up to Erza's cheeks as she took glances at Jellal at some time. And somehow, he seemed to have noticed it as he caught her staring and smiled back at her. "Sure.. Sure, Erza. As you say so.." I told her.

"Class get back to your seats! We're having the test right now!" Ms Cana announced, and groans could be heard everywhere. "There's a test?" Levy asked in shock. "Yeah, it was written on the board before Ms Cana was sent to hospital." I said matter of factly before going back to my seat to prepare.

* * *

Well it was a pretty easy test actually, but I had to erase all my answers. Why, you may ask. Because the bitchiest person known to the human kind was peeking at my answers, being the smart me(pushes spectacles up in a professional way), I randomly wrote answers on my piece of paper and left it right beside her for her to copy. And dumb enough, she really copied it down, what an dumbass. So I waited for her to copy down all the answers and have her "beauty" nap on the table. Once she had her head plopped down, I grabbed my paper immediately and erased all the answers in 3 minutes, wow I think I have an talent for it!

I finished my paper right on the dot when the bell rang. "Okay class, stop writing and put down your pens. And those who just woke up, please... Wipe the drool on your face, especially Lisanna." Ms Cana said, and Lisanna turned bright red as everyone laughed at her.

"So Lisanna! How was the test?" one of her dogs asked her. "Well, not trying to show off or anything, but it was way too easy! And I'm sure I can ace it with full marks!" she said smugly, heh, I laugh at her foolishness. I wonder how she would react when she gets her results with an egg on it, I am pretty sure it will be epic!

* * *

Would anybody mind explaining to me on why I am following them? I am still thinking on that question as I tailed the bitch and my ex-knight in shining armour. And this random conversation of theirs caught my attention. "Hey Natsu." Lisanna asked as she looked up at Natsu. "Yeah?" "What do you think about Lucy?" "Lucy?" "You know, the one who always get top for everything." "Oh that girl, yeah why?" "I was asking, how do you find that girl?" and this question made my heart pound faster than usual, making a pounding noise which seemed loud enough for the whole world to hear. But most importantly-what would he say? "Well she's a nerd, an ugly one, with nothing. No body, no curves, no figure. Most probably a A negative cup." and he said it, said it with a straight face without any guilt evident on his face.

Now I feel like smacking his pretty face and scratch it with my long and untrimmed nails. What does he mean by A and a negative cup? I'm sure my boobs are bigger than his lovely Lisanna boobs! No curves? Heck, I swear I'll fucking make him eat back his words someday, and he will be begging me for my bodehh (bats eyelashes)! MUAHAHAHA! Okay, I'm officially crazy.

* * *

So today is the day we will get back our results and I'm overly excited about it. Why? First, I'm confident that I can get full marks for this test since you know, I am a professional (totally self-praising). Secondly, I am going to make my father proud of me (self-praising at work once again). Last but not least, I am going to see that fugly and epic face the bitchy copycat will have when she sees an red egg on her test paper!

"Ahem, everyone! Today, I will be distributing the test papers you guys did two days ago. All I can say that, everyone did quite well and there's only one failure." ohhhh, I am so prepared to see the epic face, hehe! "Let's put our hands together for Lucy! She scored full marks for this test, and also as always!" I stood up and walked towards Ms Cana as I took my paper from her, and as usual. No one clapped for me except Erza, Juvia, Levy and Natsu.. Wait, wait, wait! Natsu? That guy is really getting on my damn nerves! I'm so not going to trust this two-sided face freak! Hmph!

"Lisanna." her name was called next as she bitch walked (oops! I meant catwalk) to the front. I saw Ms Cana murmur a few things to her and her heavy powder, foundation and eyeshadow filled face totally turned from pale to black! Wow, talk about changing of face. She walked back while gripping on her paper tightly, mumbling things to herself (signs of craziness!).

"Hey nerd." she slammed her paper on the desk. Pretending not to hear her, I continued to pretend to look at my test paper. "Nerd, are you deaf or something?" she said, this time louder than just now. "You were calling me?" I finally raised my head to look her in the face. "Of course I did, if not who am I calling?" she asked smugly, oh I am so gonna wipe that smirk off her pretty face. "Oh, I thought you were calling other people since all of them scored higher than you." and that smirk of hers turned into a helpless face. People including Ms Cana looked at her (just that she doesn't know that), well, even popular people have their embarrassing moments. "Nevermind that," she regained her composure before continuing, "how can you score full marks when I didn't?" "What are you implying on?" I asked directly. "Are you stupid or what?" she said, frustrated. "Oh, I got what you mean. Well, I erased all the answers as I realised all of them were wrong, so I redid it. Any more questions, Miss Copycat?" oops, I think I just stepped on someone's tail. "So you randomly attempt the questions to sabotage me? You are gonna pay!" oopsie, fell right into my nicely set up trap.

Before I could even say anything back, she raised her hands and growled out in anger. I knew she was going to grab my hair, so I covered my head with my arms with my eyes tightly shut. Sensing her presence getting closer and closer to me, I mentally prepared myself. "Let go of me! I'm going to get this girl no matter what! Natsu, let me go, please!" I looked up slowly and saw Natsu and Ms Cana holding the now berserk Lisanna. "Lisanna! Stop struggling and quietly go to the Principal's office with me right at this instance!" Ms Cana ordered. "But why? I did nothing wrong! She is the one who is in the wrong!" Lisanna pointed at me with anger in her eyes. "Explain everything to the Principal, not me!" Ms Cana used her monstrous strength and dragged Lisanna out. "Natsu! Help me please Natsu! Natsuu!" she pleaded in desperation as she was dragged out, and only after awhile her voice wasn't heard. Natsu had a guilty look on his face as his friends went to comfort him.

* * *

It was our lunch break now, and there was still no news about Lisanna. People are worried about the bully instead of me, the victim. I was still shivering in fear because of what happened just now. I've never seen Lisanna like this before.. I mean, sure she's a bitch, but still... Maybe I should find out about her background later on... "Hey, are you alright?" a warm and gentle voice asked me, interrupting me from my thoughts. "Uhm yeah, I suppose.." I replied with uncertainty. "I'm so sorry about that.." Natsu said in a guilty voice, why is he shielding her even at a time like this? "Nah, it's fine. It's partly my fault." "No, it's Lisanna's fault! She copied your answer!" he explained, most probably trying to make me feel less guilty. "Okay then, if you say so.." I replied before walking off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he shouted just when I was at the door. "None of your business, Natsu Dragneel." I said loudly, hair covering my face. I've had enough of this.

* * *

**A/N : I think that is somehow… OCC? O.o**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello minna-san! I am definitely aware that I have not updated this for MONTHS! And the main reason – stupid writer's block. Actually I planned to published it weeks ago, but then, sigh. I just couldn't make it. And yes, I would like to thank ALL the readers, yeah you guys. For enduring my slow updates, and really I hope I can write standard chapters. –wipes sweat off forehead- FYI, I hate this chapter, it really sucked for me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
**Word Count : 1,241 (Without A/N)**  
**Rated : T for swearing**

* * *

"Umm… Is Natsu here today?" I bit my dry and choppy lips nervously. "That guy? Nah, he's not here today as well. Don't know what's wrong with that guy…" Gray replied before walking off in his naked glory. Turning back on my heel, I came to face the whole hallway staring at me. I should have known that the hallway was not a suitable place to ask this **type **of question.

After taking a deep breathe, I walked back quickly to the classroom with my head down. I really wonder, when would this life of embarrassment end for me?

* * *

"Class, please remember to dress formally for tomorrow's Homecoming Ball, I don't want **any**complaints about a naked guy," Ms Cana emphasized before sending a glare at Gray as he nodded in fear. "neither complaints about catfights or whatsoever, understood?" Ms Cana said before sighing. I remembered last year, there were some catfights going during the Ball, that's what Levy told me. The girls were fighting over a guy who was in fact, the famous player in our school (Loke!), and he was actually two timing (correction, ten timing). Imagine the girls crying when they found out in the hard way in the Discipline Room.

"Oh yes, and remember, the Ball tomorrow is the best chance to hook up!" Ms Cana explained before winking, and with that, the whole class started to cheer. God, why did I even join this hormone-filled school? Oh yeah, my devil mother.

* * *

"You found a gown yet Lucy?" Levy asked while biting on a meat. "Yeah, but I don't know how it looks like.." I stated broodingly. "Why?" Levy asked with a big question mark on her head. "You know, I don't wear gowns that are so… Exposing, so my mom always keet her mouth shut until the end." I explained. "Your mother is so mysterious! But if I were you, I don't have to worry, since your mother is the famous model Layla Hea-" I covered Levy's mouth just in time before she said out the full name. "Lucy!" Levy pouted out in anger as I clasped my hand, apologising.

"So what are you goin-" I was interrupted by a loud sliding sound as a pink haired shouted while gripping a familiar girl.

"We're sorry for being late!" the couple shouted with fear evident in their voices. Everyone that was having their lunch, kissing, hugging in the classroom stopped their actions stared at them weirdly. As the couple looked up, wondering why it was quiet, they came to realised that they were the spotlight.

"H-Hah! I-We were just rehearsing, hahahha. Don't mind us!" Natsu grin sheepishly as he scratched his pink hair. And Lisanna… She was just being herself. Everyone went back to what they were doing before, and not long after, people were seen kissing, hugging and… Humping..? Eww! Gosh, I think I'd better wash my eyes thoroughly the first thing when I get back home.

* * *

Just after the bell rang, I dashed towards the direction NAtsu went off, hoping to apologise to him for my rude behaviour (ahem). At the moment I saw him, I shouted for him, halfway that is. "Nats-" I stopped midway as I saw Lisanna holding Natsu's muscular arms. Just when I was about to drool (cheeky girl), I slapped myself before regaining composure.

This was no time to be engrossed in my… Dirty thoughts! Just when I was about to walk towards their direction, I was stopped by the dogs (oops, best friends I mean) of Lisanna. Cornered to a dead end of a staircase, Lisanna came in.

"So… What were you doing just now, **nerd**?" Lisanna spat out angrily. Oh shit, I got myself into a deep shit now. "I-I was going to the library to borrow books!" I lied, hoping she will believe it. "Oh really? But I'm sure the library wasn't in the direction **we **were going." She smirked as she finished her sentence. "I-I…" think brain, think!

"Stop your pathetic lies, nerd. I know you like Natsu, but it's impossible for him to like you! Isn't that what you heard the other day, huh?" she said with a slier smirk. So she knew that I was stalking them, but how can it be? I made sure that I disguised myself that no one recognise me!

Just as I was about to lie through my way again, Lisanna's palm met my face, **hardly**. "Take this as a warning, nerd! If you ever come close to my Natsu, I will make sure you suffer pain, thousand times worse than this!" she threateningly shouted and made sure to kick me a few times before moving on with her gang, laughing loudly.

* * *

"I'm home!" I shouted as I dashed towards my room, covering all my wounds and bruises. "Lucy?" was all I could hear before I shut myself in my room. Taking off my spectacles, I examined my face in the mirror, gently touching the slight redness. Wincing at the contact, I quickly took out a few ice cubes from my mini refrigerator (what the hell), and wrapped them using a cloth before rubbing it gently on my cheek.

Feeling tired, I laid down on my princess bed while rubbing my cheek. "I don't want to attend the Ball." Was the only thing that was in my mind. I didn't want to face the godamn reality, nobody wants to face the reality either! I don't want to be bitten by jealousy when I see **them **together. I just want to fucking stay at home, have a cup of tea while reading a book. But no, all this shit just had to happen to me!

Before I knew it, all my thoughts were closed off as my world went black.

* * *

"Lucy?" I was awoken slightly, trying to pry my eyes open. "Lucy darling?" ah, that familiar voice that wakes me up every morning. I opened my sleepy eyes slightly wider as I greeted my mother, "Good morning mother." I said with a rather hoarse voice. "Oh my dear! What happened to you!" my mother exclaimed in shock as she gently touched my cheek. The slight pain made me remember all the pain I was trying to forget yesterday. "I-Uh, kinda slipped and fell.." I said, trying to fake a smile. But my body wasn't listening as always, instead, my eyes started to stung and tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Lucy! What happened? Don't cry, tell mommy!" my mother sat me up and she hugged me gently, patting my back. "I-I don't want to go to the B-Ball!" I said in between sobs. "Why? Something happened, darling?" my mother asked. I told everything to my mother, all that happened to me.

"Darling! That's why I told you to dress yourself up more often!" my mother slightly chided me. "Let me ask you this, do you like that guy?" she said with a firm gaze on me. After a while of hesitation, I nodded while trying to wipe all the tears away.

"Good! Now I shall bring you to prepare for the Ball tonight to capture his heart!" my mother grabbed me as she said. "But mom! H-He already has a girlfriend!" I tried to dissuade my mother of the idea of 'capturing his heart'.

"Lucy, all is fair in love and war!" she reasoned once more before successfully dragging me into the car.

And my nightmare was just about to start.

* * *

**A/N : I ****am****definitely not satisfied with this chapter! Seems like a few more weeks of reading other fanfiction! Oh and, please review! Your review counts as an encouragement to me to write more!**

**Really thankful to all these wonderful people! :**

**xsebasu-chanx, a-beginner-authour, Harajuka Ninja, Rose Tiger, Animefan111, Crystilia, Bloody Flames, michiko-naoki, Janiie Pie, lol(?), Mid-Summer Romance, Lisa-chan Evans, PeoticNonsenseNinjaStyle & EminaRukiax.**

**Once again, thanks for your wonderful reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Ahem, firstly I would like to thank everyone for your alerts, favourites and reviews! I didn't expect to get THIS much positive reviews, I was like thinking "At most the reviews should only reach 25", BUT, when I checked my mail, I was really really surprised at the hit of 30 reviews! So, I would like to thank everyone for your support, and hope you can continue to review! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
**Word Count : 2,068 (Without A/Ns)**  
**Rated : T for swearing**

* * *

"Mom, do I **really **have to do this?" I whined like a little girl. "All is fair in love and war Lucy!" my mom reasoned. "And stop fidgeting about and let the hairstylist do his job!" she added with a stern warning tone. "Yes-ebi." Cancer replied in his usual slang before starting to trim my hair.

"Cancer, I want you to do her hair the same as me, I have great expectations of you, don't disappoint me." My mom ordered, _somehow_. "Aries," my mom called out before turning to face the makeup artist, "please cover all her bruises especially the one on her face. For the makeup, I want to keep it simple and sweet, no one-inch makeup. I don't want people to call my darling a fake when she gets there." My mom requested (something you don't see everyday). "Y-Yes, Layla-sama." Aries replied before applying foundation on my face with a wedge.

I felt…Tsk…How do you describe that feeling?

Ah hah! Uncomfortable!

I was glad that my mother wasn't present as it was _that _uncomfortable that I kept fidgeting around as they fixed my dry, choppy hair and my imperfect face. I guess I'm just not used to being… Groomed?

* * *

"L-Lucy-same?" someone nudged me as she called out my name. Opening my heavy eyelids slowly, I came to face Aries. "Yeah?" I replied in a rather tired voice, I was so afraid that I couldn't sleep at all until 3 am the last night. "Y-Your mouth.." she squeaked out timidly. "Huh?" I asked in confusion as I rubbed my hand on my face.

Hit by my slow realisation, I realised that I was drooling!

Drooling!

Wait, Aries is here…

**Drooling in front of a stranger!**

What the fuck!

"A-Ah! I'm sorry! I-I didn't realise that I was drooling!" I explained with a blush on my face. "I-It's okay Lucy-sama. I haven't applied lipstick anyway." Aries told me as she took a tube of lip gloss. Oh shit, did I mention that I **hate **lip gloss?

"Now, now Lucy-sama!" a familiar voice chirped out as I glanced around to find the source of the voice. Now, who was that again? I can't seem to put a finger on who is it (déjà vu, if you get what I mean). "Who are you?" I asked the currently blank room. "Whaat! You've forgotten me just when you haven't seen me for three months? I'm sooooo heartbroken, Lucy-sama!" the voice replied dramatically. Oh goodness! How could I forget **her**?

"Virgo?" I answered with confidence. "Yes, Virgo at your service, Princess." Virgo came out as she greeted me while kneeling down on one leg. "Oh my god Virgo! I've missed you so much!" I practically shouted as I ran forward to hug her. "Sorry for leaving for 3 months Princess." Virgo apologised as she hugged me back. "It's fine! How's your mother doing right now?" I asked as I released her from our hug. "She's doing well right now, thanks for asking Princess." She replied.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked excitedly. "I have been given a task by Layla-sama." She replied with a smile. "What task?" I asked curiously. "To bring you, Lucy-sama to try on your dress, and then escort you to the Ball to meet your parents." She replied as she gripped my wrist, surprising me. "EHHHH!" I exclaimed loudly enough for the whole mansion to hear.

* * *

_"EHHHH!" a voice boomed the whole mansion. "Oh my, I think Lucy-sama is really excited for the Ball, don't you think!" Spetto exclaimed happily to the old chef. "Hmm… Maybe." The old chef replied._

* * *

"A-Are you sure this is fine?" I stuttered while trying to cover my cleavage. "Yes of course it is fine! Now take off your hands!" Virgo said as she tried to pry my hands off. "You'll look fine Princess!" Virgo chirped as she clasped her hands together. "R-Really?" I asked, once more. "Yes, trust me!" Virgo assured me. Feeling more confident in myself, I slowly removed my hands. As I fully removed my hands, I looked away, blood starting to rush to my cheeks.

"H-How do I look?" I asked, obviously embarrassed. "You look…" Virgo hesitated as I panicked, did I look that bad? "_Amazing_!" she continued as she clasped her hands together, squealing like a crazy fangirl. "R-Really?" I asked. Without any word, Virgo suddenly pushed me to the full length mirror.

"Princess, if you doubt me. Then take a good look of yourself in the mirror, I'm sure you believe in what you see with your own eyes right?" Virgo said as she grabbed my shoulders and made me face the mirror. My eyes widen in shock as it landed on the reflection.

It looked like a different person ; a different part of myself.

My hair was done up in a bun, my imperfect face suddenly seemed… Perfect to me. The ruby tube dress seemed to compliment my body, stopping at the knees. I twirled around in my black pumps all the while admiring myself in the mirror.

Not used to the length of the shoes, I tripped at my own feet, landing perfectly on my butt. "Ouch…" I muttered out stupidly as I tried to pick myself up. "Princess! Are you alright?" Virgo came and pulled me up. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I'm not used to wearing heels, and _this _high! And truth to be told… I think I look awesome!" I replied in between small giggles. "Not just awesome, fabulous!" Virgo added as she smiled. "Now, now. Let me get you to the car." Virgo said as she dragged me outside.

* * *

"Lucy-sama! Enjoy the Ball fully okay!" Mrs Spetto shouted as she waved with everyone. "Yeah, I will Spetto-san!" I shouted back as I waved with my free hand. "Princess, please get in the car, we're going to be late." I got in the limo, with Virgo sitting beside me.

* * *

"Eh, EH?" I half-shouted as I touch my whole face for my spectacles. '_Could it be that I was so engrossed with my new look that I forgot to put on my spectacles' _I thought, panicked. _'Wait, then how can I see this clearly? Don't tell me that my myopia was cured miraculously? Oh gosh!' _as if reading my thoughts, Virgo answered, "Aries helped put on contacts for you.". "O-Oh! I see!" I replied, embarrassed as my childish thoughts as Virgo chuckled.

The limo stopped at the lobby of the grand hotel that the Ball is held, I had my mouth hanging in shock as I looked at the hotel. It is beautiful, so grand and… _Breathtaking. _"Princess?" "V-Virgo?" I asked, surprised at the suddenly short haired Virgo, wearing a tuxedo (wtf?). "Yes, Princess. I'm going to be your bodyguard." She replied as she held out her hand. "A-Ah okay." I said before grabbing her hand as she led me to the venue.

I could hear my heart pounding at every step I take ; sweat forming on my palms every time people looked at me and murmured to themselves. We were walking halfway when suddenly a guy came in front of us, "Hey beautiful, want to dance with me later on?".

I recognise this guy, he was one of the 'bullies' that always made fun of me. I scrunched my nose in disgust and was about to reply when Virgo replied instead, "Sorry sir, based on my experience, I can say that you're not worthy enough for our Princess.". "What! Me? Not worthy? Bullshit, you know who the hell I am?" he asked snobbishly, speaking about mood swings (PMS). "Sengoku Histuchi, the next heir of the Histuchi Electronics." The smirk on his ugly face widened at every word. "But, still not comparable to our princess. Lucy Heartifillia, the daughter of Layla Heartfillia and Jude Heartfillia, one of the world's tycoon, capable of forcing any companies to shut down _immediately_." Just as Virgo finished her sentence, his face changed, totally.

Virgo continued to lead me to venue when suddenly she stopped and turned behind to finish, "Friendly reminder, this hotel owned by the _Heartifillia_ family.". I think I just heard someone plopping on the floor, _hmm._

We were reaching the grand door and it was pretty noisy for a Ball as I could hear people (especially girls) screaming and shouting (for popular guys, duh). As Virgo pushed opened the door, time seemed to stop as all the attention was directed at me as I froze. "Let's welcome Lucy Heartifillia!" the emcee declared before the whole room started clapping and cheering..?

"V-Virgo?" I muttered as I realised that Virgo wasn't around anymore. So much for saying that she's my bodyguard, hmph! I started to walk slowly in small steps glancing shyly at the applauding and cheering crowd from time to time. After a moment, I took bigger and confident steps.

* * *

"Dad!" I shouted before running in a girly style with my arms spread wide towards my father. As I was halfway, my face turned to a glare and my arms went swinging as I ran. "How dare you go off without telling me, and for three months! _Three months!_" I emphasized before hitting him (gently of course). "Sorry! It was a last minute decision!" my father explained while I hit him. "Hmph! Whatever!" I stopped hitting and crossed my arms, pouting in anger.

"My, my. What a beautiful reunion!" my mom interrupted as she held a tissue wiping her _tears_? "You look beautiful Lucy! Cancer and Aries sure didn't disappoint me!" my mom marvelled, mood totally different from before. "Of course Layla! She's our daughter, and with my looks and yours', of course she'll be a beauty!" my father boasted (usual habit) as I sweat dropped. "I'm going to the ladies'." I informed before walking off.

* * *

"Lucy?" I turned around to face the person who called me. "Oh my god! It's really you Lu-chan! You look wonderful!" Levy exclaimed until another blue haired girl came with the scarlet hair girl. "Erza, Erza! You were right, she is Lucy!" Levy said as Erza nodded, obviously proud of her observation. "Juvia thinks Lucy is beautiful!" Juvia said to me while Levy continued blabbering and Erza nodding her head.

"What! Then it means I look ugly during normal days?" I joked as I put on a fake sad face. "No, of course not Lu-chan! You are always beautiful, right Erza, Juvia?" Levy asked as Juvia and Erza started to nod crazily. "I was just joking!" I said before giggling softly. "What!" the three of them replied.

Just when I was about to say something, I saw _him _and his bunch of friends heading towards here. "Um, I need to go to the washroom. See you guys later." I couldn't say that I was lying since I am really heading to the toilet.

After walking in a quick pace for a while, I stopped as my feet was hurting. "ouch…" I muttered under my breath as I lightly massaged my feet while using the beautiful wall as my support. "Lucy?" I practically jumped in shock as I looked at _Natsu_. "Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia." I replied, keeping my composure. "I know! But you're Lucy, right?" he asked. "Aren't you asking the obvious?" I stated as my heart pounded loudly. "Ugh!" he shouted in frustration as he scratched his head. "What I meant was, are you Lucy? Lucy from our class, Ms Cana's class." He asked specifically this time round as he gripped onto my shoulder and looked fiercely into my eyes.

I gulped down the knot in my throat.

"I-I think you're mistaken, yes my name is indeed Lucy. B-But I am not from your school, I'm in a girls school, Fairy Girls' High." I replied while averting his gaze on me. "No, you're the one who's mistaken. You're _Lucy_, I can smell it!" he shouted. "Sorry? Do you even go around smelling people, Natsu?" I answered before forcing his hands off my shoulders. "Ah hah, see! You are Lucy!" he proved as he pointed an accusing finger at me. "So? Why are you so bothered with this fact?" I nearly screamed. "I wanted to know! Why didn't you tell us?" he said, voice getting louder. "Why should I? It's not like you're going to accept me as your girlfriend anyway!".

He froze in his place.

I walked off with a heavy heart and swollen eyes.

* * *

**A/N : Fuckyeah! Finally finished writing, I kinda feel this chappy is like crap ._. Anywaysss, do click the review button below to let me know how this chapter is. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :D Hohoho! Thanks for alerting and favouriting this, I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Thanks to ALL these awesome peeps! :**  
**michiko-naoki, KK, Otaku'25, Katherine Evelueva2199, minion90, Rose Tiger, EminaRukiax, GoldenRoseLuceTanya, Someone, Animefan111 & lalamnmgirl!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : So.. I'm back! I'm really very sorry for the delay of updates, problems popped out of nowhere these few months.. Best friends betrayed me ; had some boy problems ; homework piled up ; exams around the corner. But I promise, to update as frequently as possible. Thank you guys for your never-ending support, I'm really grateful for that I also love you guys for your enthusiastic reviews, and hope you guys can keep it coming in! I'd really appreciate that!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
**Word Count : 1,086 (A/N not included)**  
**Rated : T for swearing**

* * *

Glugging down the 10th glass of cocktail, the beautiful blonde slammed the delicate, thin wine glass down on the table as she recalled what happened.

_"Why should I? It's not like you're going to accept me as your girlfriend anyway!"_

Unable to process the situation before, she started to slap herself left and right to clear her foggy mind. "Gosh! It's Lucy Heartifillia, kyaa!" a high pitched noise interrupted Lucy from her mind clearing activity. A slight blush appeared on the said girl's face before she regained composure and waved to the 'fans' of hers with the best smile she could make.

After escaping the huge crowd Lucy seemed to made by waving, she went to another table filled with glasses of fruit punch. Holding the thin leg of the glass, she tipped it down slightly as the liquid seeped down, relieving her poor throat from the dryness. "Hey, Natsu! Nice suit!" Lucy choked on her drink as she placed the glass down, hitting her chest as she coughed.

As she saw the pink-haired teen coming towards her, she turned on her heels immediately as she stalked off. "Lucy! Lucy!" hearing his voice made her heartache worsen as she increased her pace. "Kyaa!" Lucy bumped onto a muscled person before landing flatly on her butt. "Are you alright?" the stranger asked, reaching his hand out. Hesitating for awhile, Lucy grabbed onto the strangers hand as he pulled her up. "I'm alright, and sorry for bumping into you!" Lucy bowed down.

"You've changed into a beautiful woman, Lucy." The stranger suddenly spoke. Dumbfounded, she looked at the stranger carefully as she replied, "D-Do I know you?". A chuckle was heard from the man, "Do you really not remember me, Lucy?". Lucy stared harder at the man before her as she tried to rack over her brain for the answer. Messy brownish blonde hair, dark attractive eyes.

Everything seemed to click in Lucy's mind, "Could it be.. Y-You're Hi-". "Hey, what are you doing to Lucy you jerk!" Natsu quickly went infront of Lucy, eyes glaring fiercely at the stranger. "Well, it seems like you have someone to protect you now. See you then_, Lucy_." The stranger walked off, stopping halfway and looked back before chuckling and moved on. _'No mistake, it must be __**him!**__' _Lucy thought all the while Natsu was bombarding her with questions.

"Hey Lucy! Earth to Lucy!" Natsu shouted at the blonde's ear. "What do you want?" the blonde replied, obviously brought back to Earth. "I-I just needed to speak with you.. regarding what you said just now.." Lucy felt herself stiffen for a moment. "Just forget about it, I just said it in impulse." Lucy said in a seemingly emotionless tone. "Really?" Natsu replied with a less worried heart. "Yeah, really." Natsu sighed in relief as he felt a heavy feeling drop off his shoulders. Lucy, of course saw his reaction after his reply. _'I knew it, I shouldn't have hoped so much.'_

* * *

"So, how are you enjoying this ball?" Lucy's father asked as he drank his wine (adults..). Lucy turned and glared at him with a 'are you fucking dense or what' look before replying with teeth gritted, "Obviously not enjoying it!". "Whyy? Our dear Lucy got ditched or something?" he asked, obviously joking. "Yeah, I got ditched! What about it?" Lucy stood up with her matching purse before adding, "I'm going back." (LOL, mood swing much?).

"Hello, Fukishima-san? Please pick me up at the spot you dropped me off just now." _"But Lucy-sama, what about Layla-sama and Ju-" _ "I don't care! Just pick me up, now!" _"H-Hai!"_ hanging up the phone, Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose all the while thinking to herself. _'Keep calm Lucy! It's just a mere crush, why get bothered with him? Yes, keep cool.' _"Lucy-sama." The chauffeur spoke as he opened the door and gestured for Lucy to get in. Within seconds, Lucy got in the luxurious limo and was droved back.

* * *

Coming out from her bedroom's toilet, Lucy was drying her hair as she sat on her bed. After drying, she took her spectacles on her dressing table and placed it on. Looking at the mirror, she smiled at herself before feeling much like 'Lucy'. Grabbing a romance novel, she plopped onto her bed before flipping open her novel and read it. Sometime after, she fell asleep without her knowing.

A figure went into her room minutes after. Taking the novel off her arms and her spectacles off, the figure placed it on Lucy's dressing table. Walking towards Lucy, the figure squatted beside her and swept the strands of hair that were covering her eyelids before pecking her on the bridge of her nose. _**"Goodnight Lucy, see you tomorrow." **_Was all that was heard before the lamps and lights went off. _Click._

* * *

"Ugh.." a groan could be heard as the blonde woman rose up within her blanket. _'What time is it?' _Lucy thought as she glanced at the clock on the bedside table. _'It's just 7.20. Heh.' _Lucy stretched her arms on her bed before getting hit by her ridiculously slow realisation, and soon, a scream was heard before a thud.

"I-Ittai!" Lucy whimpered in pain as she rubbed her sore butt. _'No time to relax! Classes start at 8.05' _Lucy reminded herself before scampering off to her marble tiled bathroom to take a quick shower and brush her teeth.

* * *

_'Phew, made it!' _Lucy sighed in relief as she walked along the hallway as usual. _'Well, seems that no one noticed me yesterday. Nothing has changed.' _Lucy hanged down her head in disappointment as she walked towards her classroom.

"Woah, the prom was really awesome yesterday! REALLY!" Levy exclaimed as she continued blabbering about her experience at the prom last night and all that happened after Lucy left. "Juvia think it's not bad." Juvia added with an happy Erza nodding her head. As Ms Cana came in the room, everyone shuffled back to their seats and sat up straight.

Placing her book on the teachers' table, Ms Cana spoke, "Class, today we have yet another transfer student to our class. Wow, didn't know this school was this famous." Ms Cana finished before gesturing the supposed new student to come in.

As the door clicked open, Lucy mouth widen in shock at the new student waved and shouted, "Nice to see you again, Lucy." The whole class attention was directed at Lucy as Lucy started stuttering out her sentence, "Y-You! You are..!". _'It's that guy.'_

* * *

**A/N : Hmm.. A pretty bad chapter in my opinion, anyways! Do make the review button below and myself feel loved by clicking on it and tell me how YOU feel! Oh, and I'm now on Twitter! Just search for my FF name and abracadabra! Do follow and mention for a follow back ;)**

**Thanks to all these awesome peeps! :  
****_  
Otaku'25, GoldenRoseTanya, Monkey-D-Luffy31, Helekiller2, ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ, Kari-Fairytail, Alice Harkey, Melody. , Rose Tiger, Animefan111 & .xX!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Kekeke, I'm baack! End of year exams is around the corner for me, and it's the streaming year this year! So I've been studying my butt off, but nevertheless, I present you the 6****th**** instalment! Hope you guys enjoy it! :D Thanks for the reviews and don't forget to review at the end!**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Word Count : 1,009 (Not with A/N)  
Rated : T For Swearing**

* * *

"…Hibiki...Lates.." Lucy murmured softly. "Finally! You remembered me, Lucy-chan!" the said guy immediately exclaimed as he ran towards Lucy's desk. Just as he was about to hug the blonde, his face met a thick biology book. "Still the same as always.." Lucy sighed out, as she continued holding on the book.

"Well," Ms Cana interrupted, "it seems that you both know each other very well! Then it's decided, Lucy, you shall bring him a tour around the school." She finished before sending Lucy a no-buts smile. "Hai..Hai.." Lucy replied as the other girls in the class either gave her glares or were sobbing while biting on their handkerchiefs.

* * *

"Can I have the honour sitting with you beautiful ladies?" the messy brown-blonde haired teen asked. "Oh my! Sure you can!" Levy squealed out in excitement. Lucy sighed before resuming eating her sandwich. "How's my Lucy-chan doing?" Hibiki asked as he tried to lean close to the said girl. "Terrible, with you here." Lucy grumbled out. "My heart is breaking now, Lucy-chan! How can you say this?" Hibiki reacted dramatically as he placed his hands on his chest with Lucy rolling her eyes.

"Nice to meet you girls, what's your names?" Hibiki asked. "Levy!" Levy replied with excitement. "Juvia desu." Juvia introduced before continuing eating her lunch. "Erza, nice to meet you." Erza said before shaking hands with Hibiki. "Levy.. Juvia.. And Erza eh.. I'm so glad you guys are Lucy's best friends! Not those girls who are so stuck up." Hibiki stated before pointing at Lissanna's clique.

Thinking that Hibiki was interested in them, Lisanna's clique started squealing in happiness before fainting in the process of high level fan-girling mode

Unbeknownst to them, there were another group of people watching their every single moves.. Every second.. (stalkers, wtf!)

* * *

"Damn it! How dare he insult Lisanna?!" Natsu shouted in anger as he slammed his fist on the desk. "Well, you can't blame him. You saw how the girls reacted right? He's just stating the fact." Gray reasoned before continuing with his short nap. "Of course you're fine with it, stripper! Your girlfriend's not the one being insulted!" Natsu shouted. "Really now, you bastard! You're still protecting that bitch up till now?" Gray stood up, staring at Natsu fiercely.

"You can insult me.. But not Lisanna!" NAtsu hissed out. "I've had enough, Natsu!" Jellal interrupted. "Of course you should be named bastard and Lisanna should be named a bitch!" Jellal stated loudly, the people in the classroom all had their eyes on that particular group. "And why is that so, Jellal? Enlighten me!" Natsu shouted back.

"Ehh, it's rare to see the guys fighting!" Levy said as she looked at the commotion. "L-Levy-chan!" Lucy said at Levy's sentence. "Well, what Levy said is true. I think it must be something serious to have them fighting." Erza stated as Juvia nodded.

"Really? Stop acting dumb! Don't tell me you didn't know that your _beloved _Lisanna bullied that poor blonde girl, Lucy? Leaving her in bruises and cuts! Yet, you did nothing, NOTHING AT ALL!" Jellal replied in a loud and fierce tone.

As Lucy heard Jellal, she quickly turned her head away in fear. As tears threatened out to flow, Lucy covered her face, but was quickly pulled in an embrace by her childhood friend. "Cry your heart out, Lucy-chan.. I'll be here.." Hibiki cooed as he rubbed her back soothingly. The other girls continued to listen to the commotion.

"What do you mean! I'm sure Lisanna would never do that! Right, Lisanna?!" Natsu said out as potively as he could as he faced Lisanna. Seeing the guilty conscious look on the white haired teen's face, the pink haired boy immediately understood.

"Well then, all I have to do is apologise, right!" Natsu asked. "You're so naïve, Natsu.." this time, Gajeel replied (rare). "You think an apology can heal all the scars Lisanna gave Lucy emotionally?" Gajeel asked. "I-I.." Natsu was speechless.

"Let me tell you this, I've never liked you little girlfriend in the first place, I'm only treating her nice because of you! Unless you solve this matter, don't talk to me. I don't have bastards as friends, not even best friends." Gajeel stated before walking out to the classroom and winking at a petite blue haired girl (winkwink), making her blush.

"Same here, bye girlfriend's boy." Gray said before waving off Natsu and moving to sit beside a uninterested Juvia. "Good luck, that's all I can say." Jellal walked off, arm in arm with a certain scarlet hair girl. (kekekeke) "Oh, by the way Lisanna. Don't even bother to seek revenge or whatsoever on Lucy. She didn't tell me what happened, as far as I know. She didn't even tell anyone, I witnessed it with my own eyes and took a video of it." Jellal finished before walking off.

"Don't you ever touch or talk to Lucy ever again! If I catch you, you will pay." Hibiki warned before helping the crying Lucy up to the ladies' room. Sending glares to Natsu and Lisanna, Levy and Juvia left the classroom, with Gray trailing behind.

* * *

"N-Natsu.. Let me explain!" Lisanna pleaded as she touched the said boy's arm. "Leave me alone, Lisanna.." Natsu swung his arm, causing Lisanna's hand to let go. "I.. I'm disappointed in you.. Lisanna.. To think you've been doing these kind of acts.." Natsu muttered softly under his breath before running out of the room, leaving the white haired girl behind with her clique.

People started to talk amongst themselves, some pointing at Lisanna while some murmured things like, _"And all the while we believed her words, that she was the one who got bullied by Lucy." "I never even did believe her!" "That's why people say don't judge a book by its cover."._

Lisanna broke down.

She went down on her knees, hands covering her face as she cried out loud in agony and pain.

Too bad Lisanna, no one would give you pity anymore.

**_Karma will always bite you back, and it just bit you._**

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Nice? Okay? Bad? Tell me your views by clicking the review button below! Make me and the button feel loved! :D**

**Thank you to all these awesome peeps! : EvilAngel07, nottelling, Mid-Summer Romance, .xX, pansy08, ThePartyHasEntered.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : HELLOO! I know it's been months since I've updated, but don't worry, within the break, I did my homework of writing chapters by chapters. Now that it's the holidays for me, there'll be no more exams for now to separate my laptop from me (thank god for that!). Anyway, since my papers were quite well done, and I've gotten to my desired class. My parents couldn't be less than bothered anymore, well, they don't anyway. SO I'M OFFICIALLY BACK (I guess).**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
Word Count : 1,142 words  
Rated : T For Swearing**

* * *

"Lu-chan.." the small sized blue haired girl cooed as she hugged the blonde girl. The blonde just continued to sob quietly as she hiccuped out, "I-I'm _hic _okay, _hic _Levy.". "Hush.. Just let everything out." Levy said softly, rubbing the teen's back. Hearing her best friend, the tears Lucy held back flowed down as she sobbed harder by the minute.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" the infamous red haired class president demanded fiercely. "Tell you what?" Jellal asked as he opened his eyes. "It's obvious that you know what I'm asking." Erza stated as she crossed her arms. "Fine, fine. I didn't tell you because I thought that she would tell you guys since you guys are her best friends." Jellal gave in. "You don't know Lucy.. She.. No matter what happens to her, she doesn't tell us..". Erza stated as she looked away in sadness.

"Well then, she's dumb for not doing that." Jellal said. Just as he was about to close his eyes to take his short nap, he was grabbed by his collar, "Don't you fucking dare, call her **dumb**," Erza warned with venom in her voice. Jellal was shocked speechless that he could only stared at the red haired as she continued, "she, doesn't want to burden the people around her. So, don't you dare call her dumb, even if we're childhood friends. **I won't spare you.**". As she finished, she let go of her grasp on Jellal's collar before walking out the classroom.

'_So, we're only friends, eh..?' _thought Jellal, sadly. (friendzoned!)

* * *

'_What am I supposed to do? I don't really know..' _thought a teen. "So the girlfriend's boy for once is thinking." A certain half naked teen said out loud as he sat beside Natsu. "Shut the hell up ice princess. I'm in no mood to argue with you." Natsu said as he glared at the teen. "Woah, chill dude! I know you're stressed out thinking on how to solve this. So I'm here to offer you a proposal." Gray said as he smirked at Natsu. Looking at Gray suspiciously, Natsu immediately said, "Spit it out, Gray.".

"Well, it's simple. Break up with your little girlfriend, and hook up with Lucy." Gray proposed as he ate his shaved ice. "What!" Natsu stood up as he slammed the table. "Are you fucking kidding me? H-How can I, have a relationship with someone that I don't have feelings for and break the heart of the person I love?!" Natsu shouted out in anger. "Like I was saying, I'm just here to offer you a proposal which me and the guys agreed on. It's fine if you don't agree to it, you just have to think of a solution yourself." Gray stated out as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I-I.." Natsu murmured as he sat back down on his seat. "So? What's your answer?" Gray asked, more like demanded. "Fine, I'll accept your proposal." Natsu finally gave in. "Good, don't worry. Feelings can be nurtured with time." Gray said as he walked off in his naked glory.

* * *

"**FUCK!" **Gray shouted as he ran around the hallway with crazy fangirls chasing after him in his naked glory.

* * *

It was a seemingly normal day for Lucy (at least),until Natsu went up to her and sheepishly asked, "Hey Lucy. Would you mind going on a date with me like, um.. Tomorrow?". "Huh..?" her soul seemed to have left her body as she couldn't process what was actually happening. Hibiki beside her was so against the very idea of Natsu – the one bastard going together with his precious Lucy-chan, that he answered instead of Lucy, "Sorry, but my Lucy-chan isn-" "Okay! I'll go!". Her answer left Hibiki heartbroken as he cried dramatically in one corner of the classroom.

"Then, um.. Tomorrow, at the amusement park 11 pm?" Natsu asked in confirmation as Lucy nodded almost in record time before she ran off to the cafeteria to meet her girlfriends, forgetting Hibiki. _'A date with Natsu! Am I.. Dreaming?' _thought Lucy as she pinched her arm. Sensing the pinch, Lucy giggled to herself dreamily before continuing her journey to the cafeteria.

'_That bitch!' _a certain white haired girl thought in anger as she saw the scene.'

* * *

'_Nature's calling!'_ thought the excited and happy Lucy after telling her girlfriends what happened. After excusing herself, she went to the ladies' and got in a cubicle. She sighed as she relieved herself, heart still fluttering from the previous event. Just as she was about to go out, she heard Lisanna's voice and some other high pitched voice.

"Lisanna! Have you heard?". "Of course I heard." Lisanna said loudly, as if she knew _someone _was listening. "Then why aren't you doing anything?" May cried out. "Because I know all of it is fake, Natsu doesn't love that nerd. **He loves me**." Lisanna stated louder that before. _'What..?'_ "How do you know?" May questioned. "I heard it myself, it was just a proposal for Natsu to get their forgiveness. He even professed his undying love for me!" Lisanna said proudly. _'It was just a proposal..? It must be a lie!'_

* * *

Walking back to the cafeteria with the incident before still etched in her mind, Lucy was devastated at the fact that it was indeed a lie. She solemnly slumped on her seat, gaining attention from her friends, "Lu-chan?" Levy asked worriedly. Snapping out of her trance, Lucy replied with the most fakest smile "I was just thinking about tomorrow! Don't worry." Lucy laughed her way out. Seeing the worried looks of her girlfriends changed to relieved ones, she excused herself once more. "Hey guys, I need to go back now, bye!" Lucy ran off, grabbing her bag.

"Do you guys think Lucy found out? Juvia thinks so." Juvia asked in a worried tone. "Nah, this is foolproof! No matter how smart Lu-chan is, she'll never find out!" Levy assured as Erza nodded her head in agreement as she savoured the plate of strawberry cheesecake. "Juvia hopes so.." Juvia murmured to herself in a hopeful tone.

* * *

"Welcome back, Lucy-sama." Capricorn greeted as he bowed down in respect. "Thank you Capricorn, where's my mother?" Lucy asked as she hurriedly took off her shoes. "Layla-sama's in the study room." Capricorn replied as he took Lucy's out of trend schoolbag off her hands. "Okay, thanks Capricorn!" Lucy grinned before running up the stairs.

"Mother?" Lucy asked as she entered the huge room. "Ah, welcome home my darling!" Layla exclaimed out before carrying on reading the thick book in her hands. "Mother," Lucy started as she took the thick book off her mother's hands and placed in on the table. Lucy stared into her mother's eyes with determination before continuing, "make me beautiful." Layla's gaped at her daughter with shock before smiling, "So, you've come to your senses eh?".

Lucy just nodded.

* * *

**A/N : Don't you just loveeeeee one lines? Anyway, do review my precious readers! The more reviews, the faster the updates. No joke this time round but there'll be another chapter posted today! Just to make up for the hiatus for these few months :P Ciao~**

**P.S. Thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it! I'll thank you guys at the next chappie, cheerio!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Another chapter for you lovelies! Click the review button below my dears! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
Word Count : 993 words  
Rated : T for swearing**

* * *

'_Man, what's taking her so long?' _I thought as I glanced at my watch (guess who!). "Um," I heard a familiar soft voice. _'Finally!' _I thought impatiently as I looked at the owner of the voice. I stared at the person before me in awe as she continued, "sorry, did you wait long?". Warmth spread to my cheeks as I stuttered out in embarrassment, "No, no! I just arrived!" I grinned sheepishly as I scratched my head.

I just couldn't take my eyes off her, this angel, no wait, _Goddess. _Who knew she had a figure? I know I saw it once, at the homecoming. But her dress at that time wasn't this curve hugging, but today.. Her beautiful blonde locks were let down, her geeky glasses went off, her enticing brown orbs, her perfect curves and her glossy plump lips.. Oh, how I wish to capture those lips with my own.

'_Wait! What the hell are you thinking Natsu! Your heart belongs to Lisanna!' _I slapped myself mentally, not realising that I was also slapping myself physically until Lucy timidly voiced out, "Umm, Natsu? Why are you slapping yourself?". "Oh! Um, there was a.. Mosquito! Yes, an annoying mosquito was flying around my face! Hahahah." I replied, hoping to convince the smart and beautiful girl.

"Oh, I see! Then is it gone yet?" Lucy asked as I sighed (slightly) in relief. "Yeap! It died in my hands! Enough with the talking, let's go!" I shouted as I unknowingly grabbed her warm, soft hands in mine and also not noticing the smirk on her face.

_Lucy 1 – 0 Natsu_

* * *

"Wow! The scenery up here is beautiful!" I heard even though I was caught up in my motion sickness. "Natsu!" Lucy gasped as I attempted to get out of the cabin of the Ferris Wheel. "What were you thinking Natsu! It's dangerous you know!" Lucy chided as she successfully got me back lying on the seat. "I-I have motion sickness.." I groaned out sickly as I held back the surge of barfing. "Then why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Lucy asked guiltily as she soothingly rubbed my back. "Y-You wanted to _oomph _have a ride on _oomph _this." I forced all my energy to finish my sentence.

Though with blurry vision thanks to the tears of sorrowful holding in my barf, I could see a slight tint on her face as I smirked mentally to myself.

_Lucy 1 – 1 Natsu Score one for Natsu!_

* * *

Feeling energetic after getting off the horrid ride, we went to a cosplay Cafe to get some food. "Um.. A strawberry milkshake and a.. Rice omelette." Lucy said as she closed the menu given to her. "Okay, your food will be served shortly." The waiter which was wearing a butler's uniform bowed before walking off.

"Lucy looked around in amazement as she spoke "Wow.. They are so charming, aren't they Natsu?". She gave me a grin, which seems to hide something within it. "Well, too bad that there aren't any female butlers." I blurted out until I realised that it was not of relevant. "Hmm.." she replied. Suddenly, a 'butler' came towards our table and took her hand. "Oh, beautiful lady! You are so enchanting, do you mind having a date with me?" he placed her delicate hand on his dirty lips and a feeling started to fill me up. "Oh my!" Lucy gasped as she giggled with flaring cheeks.

I couldn't take it anymore! "I'm sorry, but I'm definitely not invisible and if you are blind, I would kindly like to inform you that me and this lady here are having a date here. I would like you to not interrupt our date before I call your manager out to lodge an complain." Finishing my sentence with a huff, I could see Lucy staring at me along with the 'butler' and other diners.

A smirk formed on her face before she shooed the 'butler' off.

_Lucy 2 – 1 Natsu_

* * *

Our food finally came after a period of her smirking at me and me avoiding eye contact with her. I gobbled up my food in embarrassment until I started choking. I was passed a drink by Lucy which I gladly took it and drank it. "This drink is nice, strawberry milkshake?" I asked as I finished the drink. Lucy nodded and stopped eating as she looked at me. _'What..?'_

"Hey Lucy, where's your drink?" I asked, after realising her drink was gone. "Oh, you finished it." She replied before smirking that devil smirk (LOL).

"Oh."

3

2

1

"Huh?!" I shouted in realisation that I shared an indirect kiss with her. She nodded and smiled in reply before continuing eating her food. "Oh," she paused eating, "that was my first kiss.". She winked as I blushed furiously with a pounding heart.

* * *

"Man! I've never had this fun for ages!" Lucy started, breaking the awkwardness and tension of 14 minutes and 12 seconds. "Oh dear! It's already 9 pm!" she gasped out as she glanced at her watch. "W-Well, let me walk you home then!" I immediately volunteered to which earned me a shocked look. "I would love to, but my private transport is already here." She pointed to the limo which was already waiting.

"O-Oh, I see.." I said in disappointment, "Then, can we have a date like this some other time?" I asked in hope. "Hmm.. Okay!" she replied with a graceful smile which made my heart flutter once more. "Then bye!" she said before running off and stopping halfway, she ran back again. Without any warning, she pecked lightly on my cheek before giggling and running to the limo.

I placed my hand on my cheek as I watched the vehicle drive away, the taste of strawberry milkshake still present in my taste buds. _'Her first kiss.. Strawberry scent..' _was all I could thought of as I walked back home dreamily, with her angelic face etched in my head. (_awwww)_

* * *

**A/N : Not an impressive chapter for this chapter and last chapter to be honest, anyway! Do review, more reviews equals to faster uploads! :D HEHEHEH**

**Thanks to you guys for your bombastic reviews : EvilAngel07, GoldenRoseTanya, Clare Wolfrom, ThePartyHasEnded, .xX, Kakomine, dasmartgirl, Glitter Cupcakes, A little present from hell (nice name!) & umiechizen!**


End file.
